A Weird Kind Of Family
by Pricat
Summary: (Muppets Most Wanted) One shots involving Constantine and those around him like the guys in gulag, Kermit and especially Nadya
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Guess who watched Muppets Most Wanted for the first time and enjoyed it?**

**I still love Constantine and Sam so felt like writing one shots for my Bad Frog and something Nadya said inspired it, when she said there is no family in gulag.**

**But there must be, because Constantine and the other inmates act like family so maybe Nadya said it to Kermit, to scare him **

**In this first one shot, which is set after what happened in Muppets Most Wanted, Constantine learns some shocking news **

* * *

It was night time in Siberia, Russia and in a certain gulag, Constantine the world's most dangerous frog was in his cell wearing his crown but was mad at Kermit for putting him back in here and plus he had gotten hit by him and a certain pig but something good had came out of it, he and Nadya were talking more as Ivan and the others had told him how Nadya had acted when Kermit had been here, making Constantine chuckle.

He was surprised that Kermit had bonded with his subjects here in his gulag Kingdom but he was reminding them why he ruled as Nadya sighed shaking her head knowing her amphibian prince was being cold to them again understanding but hadn't told Constantine that he and Kermit were cousins because he would blow a gasket and maybe spending time with Kermit might help, or they might end up getting in a fight.

"Constantine, come to my office!" she yelled as the others gulped.

Ivan knew he would be fine since they remembered how she had melted during Kermit being here but heard him yelling as they sighed.

"Woah, Your Highness, what happened, what did Nadya tell you?" Ivan asked along with the Breat Escape.

"What I'm about to say, you can't tell the others, okay?" Constantine said.

"Come on, you can tell us." they said.

"Apparently Kermit Frog and I are family, cousins and my sweet snowflake Nadya thinks I shoukd spend time with him." the felonious amphibian explained looking ashamed.

"Well maybe you can teach him some of your skills, as he helped us." the Great Escape told him as Constantine sighed.

He was going to his cell as a little knitting eased his stress but Dominic sighed, knowing Constantine was upset plus after double crossing him, the amphibian thief hadn't talked to him sighing.

"You're knitting, so you found out, that you and Kermit are cousins?" Domijic said to him but Constantine was tuning him out making the Lemur understand.

He hadn't gotten Constantine's stunned face out of his mind.

He just left him be.

* * *

Kermit was surprised that Constantine was staying for a little while but deciding not to tell the others plus had phoned Sam since he was still working for the CIA and wanted him to come back to the show, but Sam persisted with his refusal but he understood hoping his mischievous cousin would stay out of trouble this weekend.

He had to go get to Russia to get him, but Nadya was bringing the Bad Frog to him making Kermit relieved and going to the airport later, to pick him up sighing seeing a Skype call from Sam.

_I see your cousin Constantine is coming, but be careful as he is a master thief and Shawn and I should frisk him when we pick him up, in case he brought surprises like bombs which wouldn't be funny._

_Plus Shawn moved in with me, which has been helping._

_Before you ask, I'm not rejoining Yoy weirdos._

_Shawn wants to help you guys though._

_I gotta go, but we'll see you later._

Kermit sighed at Sam hanging up because he knew Constantine could be dangerous but maybe there was a soft side in him, like with Nadya but he had walked a mile in his cousin's webbed feet.

He was going to the airport later but keeping it secret from the others, arriving seeing the Le Maximum knowing Jean and Sam were already here hearing them talking about something and drinking coffee.

"Ah, Good frog, qui?" Jean asked.

"Good grief Jean, I don't have a mole, so it's me." Kermit told the Frenchman.

"He sure told you, Shaen!" Sam said seeing Jean blush.

Kermit smiled at them, because he was happy Sam had a friend but he wanted to be like that, with Constantine as Sam snorted.

"Kermit, he's no you, he's devious, mean and got you weirdos into trouble.

He won't wanna be friends with you." Sam said.

But the tannoy stopped them as the flight from Russia was here, as Jean and Sam were getting to work as Constantine was there in shackles but he and Nadya winked at each other before he hopped through security.

"Hands up, Bad Frog, let's see what surprises you're hiding!" Sam said.

He used the security wands but found devices removing them but Kermit felt bad for his cousin as that must be embarrassing seeing him scowl.

"Ivan and the others say hi, and wanted me to give you this." Constantine said to Kermit handing him an envelope.

"Thanks, as I missed them, they were fun." Kermit said.

Constantine sighed as they were leaving but Constantine was quiet on the ride to Kermit's house.

That night, Constantinevwas asleep, but saw that he didn't have his crown he had worn in gulag realising he had it but woukd fix it.

He smiled reading the letter as the others were describing how things had been going making him smile.

He was fixing that crown but adding diamonds, emeralds that fitted Constantine but put it beside his younger cousin and sighed going to bed.

Maybe this was a good idea, him being here.

* * *

The next morning, there was the sound of a piano playing as it was Constantine but he loved the piano but missed Nadya and his subjects but wearing his crown but Kermit entered with pancakes but saw Constantine surprised.

"What kind of game are Yoj playing, Good Frog?" Constantine asked drinking coffee.

"No games, I just wanted to bond with you.

I guess you and Nadya like each other, huh?" Kermit said seeing him blush.

He nodded but was explaining things.


	2. Making Amends

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you guys like, as I like writing these stories.**

**In this one, Dominic is feeling bad for double crossing Constantine and trying to talk to him and make amends but maybe Constantine will realise that his Number 2 is a friend**

**I do,love seeing Ricky and Constantine's interviews**

* * *

Dominic sighed as he felt bad because he couldn't get the shocked look on Constantine's face when he double crossed him at the Tower of London out of his mind but he sighed because he had been trying to get Constantine to talk to him, but the amphibian king of the gulag hadn't responded making him understand because Ivan and the others had explained what had happened, when Kermit had been here plus Dominic knew Constantine had been spending time with Kermit.

He saw Constantine with Hevtor his pet turtle and his only friend besides him but he sighed as he heard him singing to the turtle making him smile, but he got mail from his brother Ricky who was famous.

_I feel bad for double crossing him, as he isn't all bad because he gets along with Ivan and the others well, plus Nadya loves him, plus he needs me looking out for him like when we first met._

_But he won't talk to me, no matter how hard Intry._

Ivan noticed he looked upset about something, as he explained.

"He'll calm down in time, plus he likes Nadya and he's talking to Hector, so he must be getting calm." Ivan told him.

"I don't think so, as he has been angry, after getting busted." Dominic told him.

Dominic knew what might convince Constantine to change his mind, a beer.

The Great Escape looked anxious at this remembering the last time Constantine had gotten drunk, things had gotten crazy.

"Yes but it'll make him happy, plus Nadya has Green Russians in her office." Dominic told them.

Ivan saw him sneak in and swipe the wine but heard Constantine typing, sighing.

* * *

"The dreamers, the lovers and cheese!" Constantine sang drunk and giggly later that night after drinking too much.

Ivan was worried for him because he was talking like his cousin again which bothered Dominic but he was recording this for Nadya.

"Dominic, I think you broke him!" Ivan said as Nadya saw what was going on but felt bad for Constantine but saw him pass out as the others including Big Papa cleared out.

"He needs help, from all the wine you gave him." Nadya said scowling.

Dominic gulped at her tone, but Constantine whimpering stopped her as she felt bad for him taking him to her office as Dominic sighed.

He knew that when Constantine got that drunk, he had an nasty hangover so sighed but just wanted him to be friends again but realised Kermit was visiting!

* * *

Later the next day, Kermit was surprised that Dominic wanted him to help him make up with Constantine but knew how angry Constantine might get, if he knew but he was surprised that his cousin had gotten really drunk but more surprised that Constantine had acted like him as Ivan hugged him and the Great Escape and Big Papa high fived him.

He saw Nadya hug him but knew she and Constantine liked each other but didn't mind her doing that as they were friends but he saw Constantine there wearing an ice pack under his crown.

"Geez, you okay?

You don't look too good, but alcohol is a poison of sorts, plus Nadya showed me a certain video from last night, where I was being you." Constantine told him.

"Yeah but you up for fun, or do you wanna rest?" Kermit asked.

"I can handle myself." Constantine told him as they were having fun but Kermit remembered Dominic and decided to bring him up, seeing a sad look on Constantine's face like he might cry.

"Constantine, Domijic feels really bad about what he did, and wants to be your friend again but you don't give him a chance." Kermit told him.

Constantine sighed as he was following Kermit but Kermit saw a turtle nuzzling his cousin's leg making Constantine smile.

"Aw hey Hevtor, you got lonely huh?" Constantine said cuddling it in his arms.

"Aw, that's sweet, is he yours?" Kermit said.

"Yes Hevtor is my pet and only real friend, he makes me feel better when I have a bad day or heist goes wrong." Constantine told him seeing Dominic playing cards but he was surprised seeing Constantine but Kermitbwas with him plus Constantine had Hector in his arms.

"Hey Number 2, you seem to be havingbfun, huh?" Constantine told him.

"You're talking to me again, huh?" Dominic said.

Constantine nodded but they were talking which made saw he had the baby thieves with him making Constantine surprised and Hector frightened.

"I thought they got adopted?" Constantine asked.

"Nope they think I'm their Daddy, so I kept the little dudes, they're a lot of fun." Dominic told him asKermit looked scared.

Constantine saw one of the baby thieves approaching Hecor making Constantine angry scaring him as he had Hector in his arms but cuddling him.

"Aww it's okay, Daddy has you." Constantine told him.

Dominic found this cute like him with his little dudes but understood. Because they had family that cared about them


	3. Letting It Go

"How're you so good at poker, cuz?" Kermit asked Constantine since he, Dominic and Constantine were in the kitchen of Kermit's house playing poker but Kermit was taking his time trying to bond with Constantine since the master thief was still grasping the concept of family.

" I've been playing poker since I first came to gulag good frog, plus I love cheating people out of their money like how you love to perform with your so called friends." Constantine said drinking coffee but he was quiet.

Unknown to Dominic, Constantine had Aspergers which explained things but knew that things were needing time to get used to things as Constantine was thinking about things cooling down before his the better of him and was needing to get some fresh air humming Let It Go because he loved that song but Kermit was surprised not expecting a master thief like his cousin to like Frozen.

"I do, what's wrong with that?" Constantine said.

"I see but we have to bond, because we are family." Kermit told him which made Constantine flinch at that word because in the past in gulag, they never believed in family but according to Nadya, when Kermit came and had opened their eyes to Fami,y or the idea of it.

"Constant, it's okay as it takes time." Kermit told him making him sigh but suddenly it was snowing making them surprised but a grin was on Constantine's face because the snow reminded him of Thd gulag but saw his cousin go inside.

Constantine however was building snowmen and forts but he knew he needed to get used to things here so at least the snow made him happy and humming making Dominic underdtand.

It was like when he was little but it was adorable because Constantine had a frozen heart because of the past but Kermit kept hoping that there was some good in him and that he would find the rainbow connection, like he had but right now, the Bad Frog was letting loose but chuckled which surprised him.

"This side of him needs to come out more, because he's very happy but maybe my theory was right." Kermit told him but later that morning they found Constantine on the couch out like a light.

"We should let him sleep but we have to help." Dominic told him but Kermit was leaving breakfast for him when he woke up later.

"I need to go to the theatre as the others need me." Kermit told him seeing Dominic nod but watched Constantine sleep knowing he was dreaming about things leaving him be.

* * *

**A/N**

**I couldn't help myself because I had Constantine on my mind but it's fun coming up with mischief for him but he is beginning to learn how to trust others again after making up with Dominic but he finds it hard plus Kermit knows his Russian cousin has Aspergers but wants to help him out plus they learn a few things about Constantine, like his love of snow.**

**I hope peopke like.**


	4. Reunited With His Little Thief

The others at the theatre was stunned seeing that Constantine was here but avoiding eye contact which madecKermit sigh because he wanted to see his Russian cousin let it go but Constantine was going to be by himself making Kermit understand seeing Scooter bring him coffee, wondering if bringing Constantine here seeing Kermit nod.

"Yes, he needs help like last night when it snowed but it was okay so we should let him be." Kermit told him drinking coffee but keeping an eye on him.

"I can't believe you brought Constantine here." Sam told him making Kermit understand but was seeing the Bad Frog in a vacant dressing room knitting which surprised them but Kermit understood that his cousin was shy like when they were little.

"Oh hey what's wrong, you think I'm doing something bad?" Constantine said not looking at them but Sam understood but was hearing the Bad Frog hum something he and the others knew surprised by how he knew it.

"I heard it in a music box in Kermit's house, but it was soothing." he replied making them understand but knew Constantine needed help.

"I'm just gonna stay here, so your friends don't freak." Constantine said but Kermit understood but Sam was guarding the Bad Frog but noticed how quiet he was looking at something in his locket, a photo.

It was of Constantine but a female amphibian youngster's laughter made him happy because it was his little thief Sneaker making Sam surprised but Sneaker was very happy seeing her father.

"Nadya let me come, plus I really missed you but we're family plus we can scare the others like Uncle Kermit!" Sneaker told him.

"This is my kid Sneaker, whom I adopted but we are very close but I never told anybody not even Good Frog." Constantine explained.

Sam hoped that this was a good thing seeing Kermit smirk because he did know about Sneaker so happy she was here seeing the softer side of his cousin as he played with his little thief.

_He looks really happy like last night, around Sneaker as she is very like him but we can help him out like Jean with Sam._

_Maybe this is a good thing because before, he wouldn't talk to or loom at me without getting mad so Sneaker is mellowing him but he'll be okay._

* * *

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope peopke like.**

**Constantine reluctantly goes to the theatre but he isn't used to things but he just keeps to himself there which upsets Kermit and Dominic because they know when he lets it go, he is happy.**

**Plus Constantine's little thief Sneaker shows up which surprised the others **


	5. Calming Panic

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope peopke like.**

**In this one, Constantine has a panic attack but Dominic along with Sneaker help him.**

**I hope you like plus Constantine needs a hug.**

* * *

Constantine was knitting late at night after Sneaker had gone to bed after having fun but many things were on his mind like the past especially about his siblings which made his steady webbed hands begin to shake making him worry pushing the thought or memory away but he couldn't because it was making his emotions nuts making Dominic and Kermit worry guessing it was a panic attack, as Kermit took the knitting needles away from his cousin in case he hurt himself making him understand feeling Hector his pet turtle nuzzle him.

"Tbanks Hector, as I could use a turtle cuddle." Constantine said softly.

They were stunned by how quiet he was since he normally yelled a lot wondering what was going on.

"What was he thinking, that gave him a panic attack?" Kermit asked him because he was surprised seeing his mischievous cousin like this and he needed a hug

"Something very personal, Good Frog." Constantine which stunned them as Sneaker had overheard but ran in hugging her father since her dad needed a the Bad Frog would let him.

"It's gonna be okay, we have Fami,to remember?" Sneaker said seeing him nod at his little thief but cuddling her because she was a genius and wise beyond her years.

Dominic was fighting the urge to cry at how sweet this was because Constantine was such a good father to Sneaker making Kermit underdtand plus he was considering adopting a kid of his own but Sam was helping him plus they were going to a shelter to pick a kid out but not telling the others until he found Tne right kid.

Constantine smirked at his cousin because he would tell him how he had found Sneaker to assure him he would be fine and find Tne right kid or tadpole for him seeing Robin nod deity being wary of his Russian uncle and cousin.

"Really, you found Sneaker after she hit you with a rock?" Kermit asked

Constantine nodded but knew things would be fine but saw Sneaker yawning and going to bed making them understand because she was tired.

"Constant, you wanna come with me tomorrow?" Kermit asked him seeing him nod because Kermit needed him to help pick a kid out.


	6. Making Sneaker Feel Better

**A/N**

**Here's more of the antics plus talking to my best guy friend Artie at Starbucks, I got inspired.**

**In this one, Sneaker gains an new friend in her new cousin Yoko but she just needs time.**

* * *

Constantine was watching his cousin scanning Tne main room of the shelter looking for the Pervect kid that fitted him plus Sneaker was with them, which made the Bad Frog smirk because for the first five years of her life his little thief had been living in a sucky shelter, but this place was different.

"Hey, what's up with Sneaker because she's been very quiet since we got here." Kermit asked Constantine making the Bad Frog sigh because his good hearted cousin didn't get it.

"You realise my little thief spent the first five years of her life, in a sucky shelter?" Constantine said making Kermit surprised.

"She never told me this, but you must've really taken to her, right?" Kermit asked.

Constantine nodded seeing Sneaker getting some air, knowing this place brought back bad memories for her, putting up her hood as one of her long lime green bangs hung around her emerald green face.

"Hey there you are, your uncle found a kid that fits him so we're going okay?" he her making the little thief nod getting in the backseat of the car seeing her new cousin who was in a kimono beside her, but she was too upset to think straight.

Yoko was very curious about her new cousin and her new family but they were going to explain things.

* * *

"Are you feeling better little thief, after getting out of that shelter your uncle found his kid in?" Constantine asked stroking Sneaker's lime green bangs gently with a webbed finger.

Sneaker nodded but was eating a PB and J sandwich and drinking chocolate milk because it helped relax her, plus being in that shelter had brought back memories, cursing in Russian making Constantine understand because it pained him to see her like this.

"It's okay little thief, you're never going back there because I care about you a whole lot, you know that?" Constantine said to her seeing her nod but curious about "Sneakerher new cousin Yoko plus she was amphibian like her, her father and her uncle but light blue.

Dominic wondered if Sneaker was okay because he'd never seen her like this, as Constantine sighed plus Kermit had invited him and Sneaker to the welcome party for Yoko so they had to go.

"Sneaker, go play in your room for a little bit okay?" Constantine told her seeing her do so.

"She got freaked out, when we went with my good frog of a cousin to help him pick out a kid because it brought back bad memories from when she lived in a shelter inRussia." Constantine to,d him making the Lemur understand.

"Poor kid, because it's weird she's not acting like herself but you're helping her out which is good since you two are one and the same." Dominic to,d him making a grin cross the Bad Frog's face.

He went into Sneaker's room seeing her playing with Lego bit was having fun with her, which made the little thief feel better because she loved her dad and felt he was the best ever.


	7. Finding Hector

**A/N**

**Here's more of the mischief and hope people enjoy.**

**While causing mischief at the theatre, Constantine accidentally loses his pet turtle Hector, but Kermit finds it plus sees his cousin's other side which only comes out around Nadya and Sneaker.**

**I hope Krasavitsa enjoys.**

* * *

"Get back here Constantine, as the others are getting wary plus you promised not to cause too much chaos!" Kermit yelled at his mischievous cousin who had been pulling chaos with his daughter Sneaker's help.

"Geez we're having fun, plus we're Bad Frogs by birth doofus!" Constantine said throwing cake.

He and his little thief Sneaker had gotten restless while in the theatre because of things plus they'd snuck into the kitchens and had eaten treats which had made sugar rushes happen, plus they had pulled mischief so didn't care if Kermit got mad, unaware Hector had slipped out of the pouch on his back that Constantine always carried him in.

Kermit knew that if Constantine found out that Hector was gone, he would freak and have a panic attack which he couldn't bear to see even if Constantine did push his buttons and annoy his friends, he did care about Hector, Nadya and Sneaker very much.

"C'mon here boy, Constant will come back as soon as he realises you're not in your pouch." Kermit said picking Hector up gently.

* * *

Constantine was freaking out and searching the apartment he and Sneaker lived in because his pet turtle Hector was missing mamimg the master thief scared and about to have a panic attack makimg Dominic understand.

"Take deep breaths, but where did you have Hector the last time you saw him?" he asked seeing him calm down makimg Sneaker relieved because she hated him like this.

At "He was in the pouch on my back, when we were at my cousin's stupid Tbeatre!" the Bad Frog hissed needing to go get Hector back as Sneaker was going with her father.

At the theatre Kermit saw his Russian cousin there with Sneaker but saw the Bad Frog stunned seeing Hector in his American cousin's webbed hands taking him back but happy, to have his best friend back.

"Has he been doing this a lot barely, Constant?" Kermit asked seeing Constantine nod.

"Yes but I don't know why, because we've been friends since I found his egg when I was little." Constantine said softly which surprised the others, because he normally yelled.

"Aw it's gonna be okay, plus you can figure it out plus he loves you just like Nadya and Sneaker." Kermit said making Constantine stunned by what his cousin just said.

"Let's go little thief." Constantine told Sneaker as they left the theatre.

Back home at the apartment both Constantine and Sneaker were feeding Hector, but knew that what her uncle had said was true knowing that Hector loved her dad, because Constantine had told her that story.


	8. Finding Deadly

Constantine was curious, because he swore he could hear singing coming from the attic of the studio that Kermit and his friends were in now, opposed to their old theatre, wondering who or what was up there which was making the master thief curious as heck, and made Kermit worry like heck.

"Just don't wreck this place trying to find out, alright?" he told Constantine.

"Geez Good Frog, you worry too much." Constantine replied.

He found out where the attic was, getting the ladder down, climbing up with ease lije scaling a fence or a wall when heisting, hearing a voice talking which sounded British accented, like Dudley reaching the attic seeing bats there but a mysterious figure wearing a black and purple rimmed top hat, a cloak that covered his stomach and wearing fingerless gloves, also wearing a mask.

"Whoa, what're you doing, who're you?" Constantine blurted out.

""Even here, nobody knows me, Bad Frog, but you know my brother, Dudley." the stranger said.

Now Constantine was uber curious, to find out who this guy was, and why he was up here in the attic, or if Kermit and the others knew there was a mysterious lodger up here.

"Your weak hearted cousin and his friends refer to me, as the Phantom of the Muppets." the stranger said, making Constantine's eyes widen, knowing now who,it was.

"Deadly, why're you up here, alone?" he asked, making the stranger sigh.

"At least you remember me, Constantine, but no the others don't know I'm up here, except for Dudlry, who brings me food." Deadly told him, making Constantine get it, guessing zKermit didn't know that Deadly was up here.

"Nope, they don't know, except Dudley." Deadly told him drinking tea.

* * *

Kermit was surprised, along with Sneaker, that Constantine had foubd Deadly sighing because he remembered when they'd been working on their old theatre, that Deadly had been lodging there, hoping that maybe Constantine coukd help the phantom of the muppets come down, from the attic confusing Sneaker.

"Because Deadly is shy, like your dad, so maybe your dad can help him." Kermit told her.

"Ohh, cool like how my dad, and Dudley are good friends." Sneaker told him.

Constantine grinned at his little thief, because he knew that the teachers wanted to test her for Aspergers which he had but had kept that a secret especially from Kermit and Nadya, because he didn't want them treating Sneaker differently plus Sneaker didn't get why teachers were pulling her out of class when she wanted to be with her cousins, especially Jareth, Dudley's nephew.

"Well, Deadly is Jareth's dad, as uncle Dudley told me that." Sneaker said drinking apple juice.

Constantine knew his little thief liked Jareth, but was knowing that he woukd not double cross her, or he woukd pay making Kermit chuckle


End file.
